


Marissonshipping Drabbles

by 11JJ11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Short little drabbles about my two favorite idiots, Alain and Mairin. :) These drabbles will include both romantic and platonic aspects of their relationship, and just fluff in general.





	Marissonshipping Drabbles

“I love you, Alain.”

Words like these were usually ones that would make people’s hearts warm and make their feelings soar. It was words saved for the ones that meant most to you, words that would never fail to touch them.

But at thirteen years old Alain wasn’t quite prepared for this.

“H-huh?” The young boy asked, fumbled with his fork as he raised it to his mouth. His gaze quickly shifted to the redhead sitting on the ground next to him, who was digging into her meal excitedly. A Chespin sat on her shoulder, chittering away with just as much energy.

Mairin flashed a grin up at him, the ten year old beaming. “You’re just so awesome– and the food you make is delicious as well!” She took another bite, savoring the taste. “You’re like... an awesome big brother! I love ya!”

The boy relaxed at once on top of the boulder he was resting on, a small smirk coming over his face. “Well, you most certainly fill the role of annoying little sister well.”

“Thank y...” Mairin paused, before glaring up at him.  _ “Hey!” _

Alain didn’t say another word, though he did chuckle to himself as he saw the glares his traveling companion and Chespie were giving him. He settled for taking another bite of his food– she had him worried there for a moment. He remembered school all too well and knew just how illogical girls could be with their crushes.


End file.
